Clash Of Legends
by Shaman94
Summary: Every Chapter I shall Co-host with another writer to see what two, and on rare occasions more, characters would kick whose ass in a clash. Feel free to leave your own suggestion as long its evenly matched. Also we do not go by fan favorites.
1. Red Lantern Razer VS Vegeta

**Guest host Browniej126**

* * *

Greetings readers! I'm Shaman and this is my guest host for this chapter, Browniej126.

**S'up?**

In this chapter we'll pit Red Lantern Razer from Green Lantern The Animated Series against the prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta from Dragonball Z.

**So let's get to work!**

* * *

When his home world, Volkreg of sector 666, was invaded and conquered by ruthless warlords the young native Razer decided to join the Militia to fight back.

**Despite his wife, Ilana, disapproval. Oh sorry, late wife that is.**

Sadly enough, Razer did return home to find his wife died in their home. His heart overflowed with such great rage that he immediately received a Red Lantern ring.

**Razer then went on to help his fellow Red Lanterns wipe out local Green Lanterns by being the one who planned the traps to catch and kill them. A lot of them worked until the day Hal Jordan and Kilowog came to the sector and saved one Lantern from certain death.**

Razer is probably the best of the Red Lantern Corps yet. He's not only able to go toe-to-toe with Green Lanterns but he's also beaten Atrocitus in solo combat and even managed to use his rings power on the home world of the Blue Lantern Corps.

**Keep in mind Red Lantern Rings do NOT work when around a Blue Lantern let alone their home world. So just imagine how powerful that ring of Razers has to be... Oh wait, you don't need to cause we're gonna tell you!**

Razer has the same abilities as any other Red Lantern. Constructs of anything he can think of, spewing liquid hate from his mouth, Force fields that allow him to breathe in space and other harsh environments.

**But on top of that he's also able to effortlessly use his rings power to push him in the opposite direction of the gravitational pull of a Pinhole, that's a mini blackhole, and even sliced a hole battle ship in half with one strike and zero effort. Point being, if you're on Razers bad side say your prayers cause you're already dead.**

* * *

**Amongst the ranks of Freiza's intergalactic army few were able to rival the power of his Saiyan solders. Out of the three of them the best was Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans.**

After his fight on Earth with Goku Vegetas ego was shattered. He met his match with another Saiyan and one not even of royal blood.

**So what does he do? Be like every other anime character and spiral into a depression that seems endless all cause he failed to do one thing? Nope! He mans up and strives to be better!**

And that he does. Vegeta in his endless training managed to achieve the ability to survive underwater and thin atmospheres, destroy a whole planet with his Final Flash attack and reached the level of Super Saiyan Two.

**He did make it to four once but only cause of a machine his wife Bulma made. Sorry folks but we don't allow for outside help in our clashes.**

That's not to say Vegeta would need any outside help. He's gone one on one with some of DBZs strongest and greatest, even giving Goku equally rivalry at times. Most of these fights did involve Vegeta taking a beating first though.

**But no matter what was thrown at him Vegeta was able to get back up and dish it back out later. There's a reason he the Prince of Sayains after all.**

* * *

Our combatants are ready and the stage is set.

**Let's see who would kick whose ass in a CLASH!**

* * *

Out in an open valley Vegeta stands alone on a mountain top. A twinkle from the sky than hurdles down from the sky smashing into the mountain. Vegeta jumps out of the way as the mountain crumbles. He lands on the plains below and turns to see Razer surrounded by his red energy.

"Bug!" Vegeta says.

"Today is a good day to die, for you." Razer states.

**FIGHT!**

Vegeta makes the first strike. He dashes over and reaches Razer in an instant all the while delivering a upperkick. Razer weaves back and dodges. Vegeta follows with a straight punch only for Razer to block it. Razer quickly expands his force field around his body and blasts Vegeta away.

Vegeta is sent flying through the air but manages to rebound in mid-air. He then charges up to Super Saiyan Two and fires his barrage of energy beams in a move he likes to call the Gatling Gun Blast.

Razer constructs a drill around his body and has it spin so fast its sheer momentum knocks up the dirt from the ground below providing him a blanket to escape Vegetas sight of fire.

Vegeta frantically looks around, scouting the plains for as far as his eyes can see to spot where his opponent is but is unable to find him. He then senses Razers energy and looks into the sky.

Razer, hovering above his opponent, launches a counter strike with his own barrage of energy beams. Vegeta was only able to block as red beams blasted him into the ground and kept raining down onto him. Razer stopped when he was no longer able to see sight of his opponent.

The dust began to settle. Vegeta then dashes out catching Razer of guard. He gets Razer with an uppercut then knees him in the gut before elbowing him back to the Earth. Vegeta hovered down to his opponent. He gripped Razer by his throat and readied a concentrated field of energy around his free hand forming a blade.

Razers eyes began to glow than. He opened his mouth and spewed out red energy blasting Vegeta at point-blank range. Vegeta went flying back. Before he could rebound Razer already sent a giant fist construct flying his way and punched him across the plains sending him skimming across the valley until Vegeta was caught by a mountain.

Fed up with the fight, Vegeta readied to preform his most powerful move, the Final Flash, a move so powerful it could destroy worlds. Razer, equally tired of this fight and thinking fast, sent a serpent-like beam of energy hugging the ground and had it strike upwards as Vegeta fired his blast, both binding his hands together and pushing his arms up so that the blast is sent into the endless void of space. The beam then continued to wrap around Vegeta until it ensnared his whole body. Razer, with the flow of energy still connected to his ring, tugged his arm back tightening the constructs grip and splitting Vegeta into little parts.

"Amature." Razer said as he flew off.

* * *

K.O.!

**What did I just say!?**

To not get on Razers bad side?

**And what did Vegeta just do!?**

He Got on Razers bad side.

**And paid the price for it!**

Razer won cause he's not just a fighter he's a thinker. He was the one responsible for planning and executing traps to eliminate Green Lanterns in his sector. Vegeta has been outsmartted by less intelligent beings such as Cell who managed to convince him to help him absorb Android 18 and achieve his final form.

**Not to mention Vegetas greatest and most difficult achievements were feats Razer did on an almost daily basis. Like Going Super Saiyan Two, Razer managed to cancle out the Blue Lantern nullifying energy on its own planet.**

In addition his base power level was strong enough to effortlessly push him away from a mini-Blackhole. There was no doubt that Razer was more than capable of over powering and outsmarting the prince of all Saiyans.

**In the end, Vegeta just couldn't pull himself together. The winner is, Razer.**

* * *

Thanks for reading and join us next time on Clash Of Legends!


	2. Ironman VS Goku

**Guest Host this chapter, ShadowLeafeon.**

* * *

When the world is threatened by terrifying would-be-Tyrants only a hero can rise to the challenge.

**And few others can compare to these champs. Tony Stark, billion air playboy and world-famous hero known as Ironman.**

Versus:

Son Goku, defender of Earth and hope to the universe.

**Our combatants are undying legends in their respected genre but in the ring one of them must fall and it's our job to find out who it would be.**

* * *

**After being ambushed by a group of radical terrorists Tony Stark was a man knocking at Deaths door. No really, Death is an actual character in the Marvel Universe. **

But thanks to one surgeons quick thinking and steady hand he was saved. Tony now had a small energy reactor built into his chest acting as his heart.

**We can save him, we have the technology. Or he does at least. Stark managed to build an entire hall of armored suits each capable of doing extraordinary things. Such as Space travel, fighting the Hulk and even had a suit built out of the same stuff as Thors hammer once.**

Tony is just more than a walking armory though, he's a thinker too. He's been able to build a suit to solve every threat imaginable, in record time and then scrapped all of them when he built a suit with all of those earlier models abilities in it.

**His feats are nothing short of incredible. Ironman has been able to go toe-to-toe with the Hulk, took Thors Lighting to the chest head on and sent it flying back, took a nuke in space sent hurdling back to Earth only to be saved by Hulk and even beat the Mighty Galactus. In short, there's a reason he's the leader of the Avengers.**

* * *

Amongst the last few of the warrior-like race known as the Saiyans is the legendary Goku.

**We, here at Clash of Legends, like to use only the Canon material in our fights. So we're only using Supersaiyan one, two, three and God.**

F*** GT.

**Shaman?**

What? We're all thinking it.

**Well that aside let's go over Gokus feats. We all know what Supersaiyan one through three is capable of but what about Supersaiyan God? **

Supersaiyan God is a state beyond even Supersaiyan three which was thought to have been Gokus most powerful form. Goku harnessed this power to face the God of Destruction, Beerus.

**In this state Goku is capable of sensing and absorbing Godly Ki even through attacks. But there's a catch. Goku will eventually revert back to normal due to the massive amount of power this form uses.**

But as long he's in this form Goku will only need a short amount of time to finish his opponent.

* * *

Our combatants are ready and the stage is set.

**Let's get ready for a CLASH!**

* * *

Ironman soars through the sky at mach five in his Ultimate armor. Goku then instantly teleports in front of him causing him to stop in his tracks.

"That's new." Tony says.

"You look strong. Let's fight!" Goku said excitedly.

**FIGHT!**

The Clash begins. Goku Instantly teleports behind Tony and elbows him in the back. He teleports again and ends up in front of Tony to deliver a downward punch that sends Tony crashing into the ground below. The dust settles and Ironman is standing up completely fine.

Goku teleports in front of him again only to receive a repulser beam from Tony's chest and is sent flying. Goku skids across the dirt as he rebounds and comes to a stop. He then charges up to Supersaiyan two. Goku fires several energy balls at Ironman.

Ironmans visor shows tony the flight course of each ball allowing him to dodge them while flying to Goku. Once in range Ironman uses his gauntlets repulser beam and hits Goku in the face. Goku, once again, is sent flying until he crashes into a mountain side.

The whole mountain side crumbles down burying Goku as Stark watches on while hovering above. The rocks are sent flying as Goku emerges now at Supersaiyan level three. He dashes towards Ironman and instantly appears before him. Goku hits Stark with a flurry of punches to the face and sends him off with a kick into the side of a mountain. Goku dives in to finish the fight but stops once the dust had settled.

He sees that Ironman is gone. Goku looks around only to be swiftly punched in the gut as Ironman comes out of cloaking and sends a repulser beam at point-blank range to Gokus gut. Goku flies into the stratosphere until he is able to stop himself. Goku takes the moment to change into Supersaiyan God.

Goku instantly teleports behind Stark and kicks him spinning him around. Once he was facing him Goku unleashes a flurry of punches and kicks on the helpless Tony Stark. He ends the onslaught by spiking Ironman into the Earth.

Goku slowly floats down as Ironman fires some repulser beams at Goku. Goku concentrated his Ki to deflect each attack. Goku stood on the same plains as Ironman and positioned himself. He then started saying the famous words. "Kahme! Ahme! AH-" Right before Goku could fire Supersaiyan God wore off.

Goku quickly pulled out a bag of sensobeans but wasn't quick enough. Ironman launched a small missile into Goku arms and it exploded blasting Gokus arm off along with part of his upper torso.

Tony walked over. "You should get that looked at." He said to Goku as he just poked him with one finger and let him tip over. Ironman then turned and flew away knocking up some dust onto Gokus mutilated corpse.

* * *

K.O.!

**Weapons, Gokus one weakness!**

Goku maybe a powerful fighter but he has his limits that are clearly there and made obvious to everyone. Such as Molten Lava being a threat to his well-being or his inability to breath in harsh environments.

**Tonys suits have been in both of those conditions and came out still functioning completely fine. I mean hell, he fought three guardian spirits in a volcano while grappling one into the Lava pool and came out with just some pieces missing.**

Plus Tony has fought Gods like the Olympians, Asguardians, and even sorcerers on a daily basis. Gokus final form barley kept up with a god and since the repulser beams aren't Ki energy there wasn't anything for him to absorb.

**And when you fight a guy named the Living Laser you can defiantly take Ki blasts no problem.**

Also Tony isn't as forgiving as Goku who let's his enemies have a fair chance at fighting.

**The winner is, Ironman.**


	3. Omega Supreme VS Tigerzord

**Todays guest host is ROCuevas.**

* * *

Giant robots, a combination of armor and weaponry mixed with an assault vehicle.

**But few robots hold a candle to our combatants today. The Tigerzord, the sixth Power Rangers own personal Zord.**

**VS**

Omega Supreme, the last of the best and last of the guardian sentinels. It's our job to find examine their feats and determine who would survive a Clash.

* * *

The Tigerzord. A massive robot standing at 152 ft. in robot mode, can reach speeds of 115 miles per hour and has the strength of 75,000 megavolts.

**The Tigerzords powers consist of Lightingbolts, Thunder roar, Lightspeed, Shoulder sparks, and a tail that doubles as a sword. He can even call in the other Zords remotely to combine with them without their pilots. Cheating? Maybe. Effective? HELL YES!**Considering he can takes the PhenioxZord and launches it at its enemy while on fire, I'd have to agree.

**Nothing has survived that blast yet but the Tigerzord itself when it was launched back at it. He didn't only survive it but just looked up in a surprised expression.**

There's no doubt that the only thing capable of competing with this robot is one capable of predicting the future.

**Not like that'd ever happen though, right?**

* * *

**Omega Supreme. One of the biggest Transformers ever and one of the most iconic.**

His actual size is undisclosed and inconsistent but he is seen towering above the Decepticon combiner Devestator and even can take the living Decepticon base, Trypiticon, on in battle.

**Whatever his true size is it's big enough to grip Megatron in the palm of his hand.**

Omegas powers consist of energon fireblast, the ability to transform into a tank, rocket and train, capable of combining with Optimus Prime, and has the strength to toss a massive baby bird monster his own size back into space after spending an entire day pursuing and fighting Devestator.

**Point is, when the shit hits the fan send in the last of the best. Send in Omega Supreme.**

* * *

Our combatants are ready and the stage is set.

**It's time for a CLASH!**

* * *

Omega Supreme patrols Mount Saint Helen in his vehicle mode.

The Tigerzord then arrives in his beast form.

Omega transforms into his Guardian Sentinel mode. "Omega Supreme: Ready for combat."

Tigerzord then morphs into its robot mode. "Come get some!"

**FIGHT!**

Tigerzord uses his speed advantage to make the first strike. He cuts Omega with his tail blade. Omega responds by grabbing the blade before it can be pulled out of him and smacks Tigerzord away.

Omega pulls the blade out and breaks it with his massive right claw. Tigerzord gets back up. The lion head on Tigerzords chest opens its jaw and fires the Thunderroar missiles. Omega is struck in his open wound. He topples over in pain gripping his torso with his massive claw.

Tigerzord then punches his fist together as electricity starts to charge through them. He then vanishes from sight. He reappears and disappears around Omega hitting him with charged punches from all directions. Omega takes flight to escape the onslaught.

Tigerzord flies up after Omega only to caught in his massive claw. Omega tightens his grip as the sound of smashing metal can be heard. Tigerzord then uses his Shoulder Sparks to breaks free.

He lands back on Earth escaping Omegas air space but not his target range. Omega opens fire with his massive cannon arm hitting Tigerzord square on with an Energon beam. Tigerzord crawls away critically injured. He then calls in the other Zords.

Each unmanned Zord charged in combining with Tigerzord and repairing him. The healed Tigerzord then takes flight once again. He tackles Omega and charges him back to Earth. The two crash into the ground creating a crater.

Tigerzord tries to thrust his newly reformed sword into Omegas head piece who is barely keeping it away with his massive claw. Omega then transforms back into his multi-vehicle mode and escapes. He resembles behind Tigerzord and captures him in a bear hug.

Omega tightens his grips causing Tigerzord to spark up. He keeps going until the Tigerzord explodes. The dust settles and Omega walks back to his station.

**K.O.!**

* * *

**That was a good one!**

Tigerzord had the speed advantage and strength to keep up with Omega but lacked the technological capabilities and weaponry to beat him.

**Plus Omega takes one Combiners every mission he's on. Hell, he even fought Trypiticon. Each foe was more advanced and trained then Tigerzord.**

In the end, Omega Supreme was the last of the best standing.


	4. Dinobot vs Guts

Guest** host for this chapter is Browniej126**

* * *

Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro... are dead! Cause our next two combatants killed them just by scowling at them.

**Guts, the legendary black bladesman from Berserk.**

**Versus!**

Dinobot, the Predacon turned Maximal from Beast Wars: Transformers.

For this battle we will be using pre-Transmetal Dinobot and pre-Berserk armor Guts so that both combatants are on an equal and mortal battlefield. And yes Dinobot is the right size to fight Guts standing only just a few feet taller then a Gorilla.

**It's our job to find out who would kick whose ass in a Clash!**

* * *

**Long before the age of man but in the days that came after the dinosuars, two ships crashed landed on primal Earth. On those ships were two alien factions at war, the Maximals and Predacons!**

Upon crashing on Earth the Cybertronians noticed that the world had two moons instead of one mistaking it for another world. One Predacon, under the lead of the second Megatron, was so enraged by the idea of stealing a rare golden disc, becoming outlaws of his own world and ending up on the wrong world he challenged Megatron to a fight to the death for leadership of the Predacons.

**That Predacons name was Dinobot and while he didn't know it at the time he'd wind up becoming the greatest hero of all time.**

That he would be for after challenging Megatron he was ambushed by his own fellow Predacons.

**Betrayed, Dinobot went to the Maximals to challenge their leader and take control only to find himself teaming up with them as a fellow Maximal. From then on her fought by their side to get revenge on those who betrayed him.**

But in order to do that Dinobot used every weapon built into him.

**Such weapons include but are not limited to: The Drill Sword, a sword made of multi sided drill blades cabale of running through any Transformers chaste.**

The Dual-spinning blades, a blade made from his beast modes tail that can spin fast enough for him to hover in the air like a helicopter.

**And Laser Vision! Yes, he has Laser Vision powered by his will alone. He even managed to use it to destroy a disc made of solid gold with his dying breath, that's how powerful his drive is.**

And last but certainly not least, Dinobots beast mode. A velociraptor, it was in this mode he fought and ate his own clone in only under a minute.

**But for as awesome and determined as Dinobot is he's not indestructible.**

Dinobot has been shot down and put out of action before mostly due to ambushes and overwhelming numbers. He's even taken a barage of lasers and missles that brock away a boulder he and the other Maximals were taking cover behind, the first shot even hitting him in the, how to put it, the lug-nuts.

**But even that wasn't enough to put him down. In fact, Dinobot gave his own life to save proto-humans by fighting and beating all of the Predacons forces. He didn't only save all of humankind that day but all of time as well.**

And he did it all solely on his honor as a warrior.

* * *

In the dark age there was a legend of a man dressed in a black hood and cape that menaced the country side. This mans name was Guts.

**Admittingly, this Guts dude is one tough trooper. As in he's one of only two survivors of the complete massacre of all his friends.**

After being betrayed by his former boss, Griffith, Guts was sadistically tormented along with his friends in another world by demons that ate, tortured and violated each individual there just so Griffith could fulfill his dreams to be king.

**This event cost Guts his right eye and left arm but drove him to find ways to kill demons and hunted them ever since. Hey, everyone needs a hobby I guess.**

In his arsenal for demon hunting is: A bag of throwing knives, mini-bombs, and a short dagger.

**A newer and sexier mechanical left hand with a built in rapid-fire crossbow and a one shot cannon powerful enough to blast apart a demon.**

And his beloved six foot and six inch blade the Dragon Slayer. A sword so massive that no one was thought to be able to wield it, until Guts found it.

**With this four-hundred pound of raw iron Guts has managed to slice through boulders, slain an army of one hundred men on his own in a single night, and has drenched the blade in the blood of a thousand demons making it capable of hurting even creatures of another plain such as ghosts.**

With all of these weapons and Guts tenacious fighting spirit, this combo makes for one man whose path you do not wanna cross even on a good day.

* * *

The combatants are ready and the stage is set.

**IT'S TIME FOR A CLASH!**

* * *

A ball of fire falls to Earth. In a dark forest it crashes causing a flock of birds to flee the scene. A view around the crator shows a ship dented and demolished. In it we see a figure concealed by the shadows of the ship. The onboard computer screen then reads 'Signs of local lifeform found, installing Beast Mode.' The ship opens as something then leaps out of it. Landing on the outside of the crator is a velociraptor. He looks up to the night sky.

"Earth. At least it's a planet where I can thrive with no equal." Dinobot then marches off into the forest. He then comes across a canyon. Dinobot looks around to see a small bridge made from a fallen tree as his way to cross. He hops up and begins to cross the bridge, he stops as he hears the clanking noise of metal boots approaching. On the otherside of the bridge and out of the fog walks Guts with his hand on the Dragon Slayer as it rested on his back.

"You're in my way beast." Guts said.

"Correction; You're in MY way human!" Dinobot answered back catching Guts' attention.

"Oh, a demon is it? Well then I don't care if you're in my way or not, I'm just going to kill ya." Guts said as he pulled out the Dragon Slayer and readied for a duel.

"So it's a battle you want, human!? Well then it's a battle you shall GET! Dinobot, Terrorize!" Dinobot then transformed right then and there surprising even Guts. Dinobot stood with his Drill Blade and Dual-Spinning Blade ready in hands.

**Fight!**

Guts started by using his built in crossbow and fired several arrows at Dinobot. Dinobot held up his spinning blade in front of himself to deflect each arrow and then used his laser vision to destroy the crossbow on Guts left arm. Guts clenched his teeth out of anger and lunged at Dinobot with the dragon slayer aimed right at him.

Guts uses the dragonslayer to knock Dinobots spinning blade out of his hand and send it flying back to the forest that Dinobot just came from. Guts then lifted his sword up and swung it at Dinobot. Barely quick enough, Dinobot manages to block and push back Guts' attack with his drill blade. Guts refused to let up though in his fit of rage and managed to push Dinobot back to the forest he exited.

Unable to take the force of the dragon slayer, Dinobots blade began to crack with each hit until it finally broke in half. This only enraged Dinobot. No longer on the defense Dinobot swung his broken drill blade at the same time as Guts swung his. The two blades clashed with no signs of either budging leaving both warrior to look at each other eye-to-eye. Both of them tilted their heads back and thrusted them forward clashing their heads to geather and sending them both stumbling back.

Guts then snapped out of his daze and looked back to Dinobot. He lunged forward ready to swing his dragon slayer once more. Dinobot came to only to see Guts swinging the blade into his side driving it halfway into the left side of his torso.

"Sorry ugly, you loose." Guts said before being hit by an uppercut with Dinobots right hand. Guts was sent flying back but still clung to his sword for dear life. As he pulled his self back up he was met with another fist to the face, this time by a left hook. Dinobot kept socking Guts despite having a blade driven halfway through him, much to Guts' surprise, and even managed to send him flying back. Guts looked up with blood dripping out of his mouth, ears and eyes. Dinobot then pulls the dragon slayer out from his side and sticks it into the ground as he takes a knee.

"B-but how? I ran you through to the spine." Guts said.

"That you did." Dinobot answered, "But never underestimate a warrior of the Predacon race!" Dinobot said as he blasted a beam of laser vision at Guts. Guts was only able to use his armor to shield him from the beam. His armor began to heat up and chip away but not fast enough to keep him from reaching into his satchel and pulling out some small explosives that he tossed out at Dinobot. The bombs go off around Dinobot as they fell around him causing him to stop his attack and shield himself. Guts then runs through the smoke and grabs his dragon slayer. He swung it again knocking Dinobot across the field and into a tree causing a branch to fall on him. Guts apporached his opponent.

"You have no way of defending yourself, just except your death." Guts told Dinobot.

"True, I have no weapons right now so I'll just have to improvise!" Dinobot said as he he took the branch that fell on his head and slammed it into a sharp rock making a hammer out of it. He then lunged at Guts who was put on the defense as Dinobot rapidly swung the hammer down on him. Guts was only able to hold the dragon slayer in place to shield himself from Dinobots wrath. Luckily for Guts, the branch gave out, giving him the perfect chance to slam the Dragonslayer into Dinobot knocking him back down to the ground.

Guts lunged as he swung the draong slayer down at Dinobot while Dinobot thrusted the broken branch up. Guts ran his sword through Dinobots upper left shoulder but found himself impaled on a broken branch held up by Dinobots right arm. But he just laughed.

"Not the worst thing to be shoved into me." Guts then lifted his blade up once again and readied it for another strike. Dinobot, using all the strength he had left to move his left arm, managed to reach over and lift up his dual-spinning blade above Guts kncoking the dragon slayer out of his hand. Guts then used his free hand to hold back the spinning blade from being brought down to his level while using his other hand to try and keep Dinobot from thrusting the branch any further into him. It wasn't long until Guts face met with the rapid spinning blade.

After so many hits he was sent flying back. Dinobot then stumbled back to his feet and carged toward Guts as he laid on the floor. Dinobot fell onto him began to punch Guts in the face without holding back. Guts then readied his left arm and threw it at Dinobot stopping his punch only inches away from Dinobots face. Confused, Dinobot starred at it only to see the hand flip open and fire out a small cannon explosion at him. The impact hit Dinobot on his upper chest and lower neck and sent him flying back.

Guts got back up to his feet, walked over to the Dragon Slayer and walked back to Dinobot. Dinobot held a hand over his chest as a hole in it now showed him his insides. He looked up to see guts lifting his blade up for one last strike. Refusing to give up Dinobot reached into his own chest and pulled out some, still sparkling, electric wires. Guts swung down the Dragon Slayer while Dinobot threw his fist full of wires up to Guts.

The both of them hit each other. Guts cleaved Dinobots head in half with his sword while Dinobot shocked Guts with his fistfull of his own circuts. When all was done both warrior fell back and looked to the sky. Guts was able to hear his heartbeat slowing down while Dinobot felt his systems shuting down. And like that, at the same time, both warrior closed their eyes as their soul and spark left their bodies.

**Double K.O.!**

* * *

This match was close! Both warriors are just about equal in every category.

**Dinobot held the tech factor but Guts had the magic factor.**

Both have taken on impossible odds and fought to their dying breath to succeed in accomplishing their tasks.

**But most importantly, both have survived situations they never even should've just based on dumb luck and raw will power. When we pit them against each other anything can happen but most outcomes end with neither yielding until the other is defeated.**

So in the clash of the unstoppable force meeting the immoveable object we discover there are NO survivors.

**The winner is, no one.**


	5. Punisher vs Deathstroke

**Todays cohost is Crow Woyzeck.**

* * *

Life is cruel but our next combatants are even crueler. Slade Wilson, A.K.A, Deathstroke the Termniator.

Vs

**Frank Castle The Punisher!**

It's our job to go over their weapons, armor, and feats to see who can kicks who's ass in a Clash.

* * *

**Frank was your average everyday crim scene investigator... if that's a common thing in your life. Until the day he witnessed his family get gunned down with more rounds then 50 Cent can even stomach.**

Ever since than Frank has lived his life as the lone vigilante known as The Punisher.

**To do his new job right, Frank would need the best weapons he can get, which include. The M24 sniper rifle.**

M4A1 Carbine.

**Twin H&amp;K MP-5's.**

Fapsihi SAPS-12 pump and auto shotgun.

**Twin M1911 customs that hold 8 rounds and fire faster.**

A M4X Knife for close quarter combat

**And the kevlar vest with the iconic skull painted on it as a distraction target to draw fire away from his exposed head and arms.**

In addition he has a van that he drives around in and keeps stocked with almost one of every weapon in the world. Yet Franks greatest weakness is the fact that he is only a man, he has been disarmed and beaten by others such as Spider-Man who just webbed his scope and pulled away his sniper rifle causing him to give up.

**But give Frank enough time and he can find a way to kill just about anyone, even the whole Marvel Universe.**

* * *

Slade Wilson was the typical retired American war vet until he was called back in to serve his country one last time.

**And by serve, we mean get injected with a super soldier syrum that made him go insane for a few decades of his life.**

But as soon as he came out of his insanity and back into his right state of mind he discovered that he can move faster, hit harder and process information nine times faster then the average man. So with his new found skills Slade decided to become the worlds deadliest assassin, Deathstroke.

**Deathstrokes weapons include: The Promethium Blade.**

An Energey Lance that fires electric shocks and toxic gas.

**Dual Machine guns and a standard handgun.**

A superbomb which is a flashgrenade made with kryptonite.

**Armor made of Promethium and an alien substance called Nth metal that enhances his speed and durability and covers his whole body.**

And a healing factor so strong he can come back from the dead after being shot in the head.

**But this doesn't mean Slade is indestructible. His old age has been a constant thorn in his side and cost him several victories.**

And yet, despite this, Slade has gone toe-to-toe with DC finiest and emerged victorious countless of times, even beating the entire Justice League on his own.

* * *

The stage is set and the combatants are ready.

**Time for a clash!**

* * *

In New York city, we see Kingpin standing in front of a window, looking out to the city.

"I was wondering when you were going to show up." Kingpin says.

Deathstroke then drops from the cileing and tosses out some heads. The heads roll over to reveal Deadpool, Bullseye and Deadshot.

"You have sloppy men Fisk." Slade says.

"True, good help is rather hard to find now days. How would you like a perminate job as my personal assassin?" Kingpin turns to hear Slades response only for a sound of glass breaking and something flying by to interupt. Kingping looks down to see his chest bleeding and falls to the floor.

"I'm going have to pass." Slade says. He looks out and sees with his superior sight, Frank three blocks over, on a rooftop putting away his sniper rifle. Slade then looks down as Kingping crawls up to his feet with a dollar in hand.

"Slade... Slade. One dollar,... that's all I have on me... for you to... avenge... my... death." Kingping says with his dying breath. Slade looks down.

"Contract... excepted." Slade says.

Frank walks through a back alley to his van, unlocking it with his keys. Before he could enter it, the van explodes knocking Frank back.

"Damn it!" Frank yells.

"If you didn't have that giant, blindingly white skull painted on most of your body you wouldn't have been so easy to spot." Slade says as he walks into the alley.

"You're going to pay for that ya pirate wannabe." Frank answers back.

**Fight!**

The two open fire with their machine guns. The bullets hitting and stopping one another in mid flight until both of men ran out of ammo. The two toss their guns aside and pull out their handguns. Both fire at one another while stepping forward to each other. Deathstrokes armor deflecting the Punishers rounds and Punishers kevlar stopping Deathstrokes rounds.

The two stop only a few feet away from each other, Slade kicking the gun out of Punishers hand. Frank uses his free hand to reach behind and pull out his pump action shot gun, blasting Slade with it at point blank range. Slade is sent flipping back but recovers by landing on his hands then feet.

Slade draws his Promethium Blade and deflects the uncoming fire until Frank ran out of rounds. Frank tosses the empty gun at Slade causing him to weave around it while Frank pulls out his jack knife and charges Slade. He tackles Slade to the ground causing him to drop his sword. Frank attempts to drive the knife into Slades exposed eye while Slade grips the blade with his left hand.

"How many explosives do you carry on you?" Slade asks.

"What's it matter?" Franks asks back.

"Nothing really." Slade says as he uses his right hand to toss out his flash grenade.

Frank is blinded by the sudden burst of light causing him to stumble back for saftey until his vision recovered. He came to to see Slade holding his right hand out to reveal it was filled with several grenade pins.

"Just was wondering how many scratches in my armor I was going have to buff out." Slade says before Franks belt of explosives detonate taking an entire city block with.

Out of smoke and ruble, crawled Slade.

"Contract: Fulfilled." Deathstroke says.

**K.O.!**

* * *

**A great man has died today. But more importantly, the weapons. Oh the power weapons.**

Tragic, yes, but not unbelievable. Deathstroke and Punisher are equals in just about every category so it just came down to who was able to react faster and endure more punishment... no pun intended.

**For all of Franks weapons Slade has the armor to conteract them, it even allowed him to survive a similar explosion already, free fall from a commercial flight after tearing off the planes doors and can take hits from Superman with out even being dented.**

And while Punisher knows more martial arts Slades superhuman abilities allow him to see and process movement faster then the average man to the point where he can beat Batman in CQC.

**In the end, Slade was able to take and give back the Punishment.**

The winner is, Deathstroke.


	6. Six vs Starfire

**Todays cohost ShadowKnight49 Productions**

* * *

In the world of superheroines and teen superheroes few are as iconic as our next combatants! Such as Starfire as of the Teen Titans and The Outlaws.

**Or Six from the Lorien Legacies, and we don't mean that lame movie version either.**

It is our job to compare weapons, armor and feats to find out who would win a clash.

* * *

**Six, also known as Veronica, was your everyday teenag alien girl with superhuman abilities. Now for the fun stuff, her powers!**

Six is capable of many superhuman feats, such as turning herself invsible to sneak around a school in search of someone or escaping an enemy dungeon.

**She can also control the elements... and weather? They were never really too clear on that. Probably cause the writers changed but that just further enhances her power over the elements and environment!**

A healing factor so great she can heal from a gashed neck, broken ribs and regain the ability to walk and stand in only five minutes.

**And then the standard Garde powers such as telekinesis, enhanced strength, speed, durability and endurance.**

And while she may be called number six, she just might very well be number one.

* * *

Starfire, an alien princess sold by her sister into sex slaveary in the hopes of getting rid of competiton for the crown. Now a founding member of the Teen Titans and one Earths most famous defenders.

**But there's more to this orange princess then meets the eye. Similar to Six she too has superhuman strength, speed, durability and endurance.**

And is capable of emitting a green energy in waves, bolts, beams or even vision.

**She can also assimalte languages, is immune to radiation, survive the vaccum of space, has a berserker mode, communicate telepathically, CQC training, immunity to the cold and can fly faster then the speed of light.**

FALSE! That is actually never proven or seen in the show or comics. But while Starfire is incapable of flying as fast as the Flash can run, she can reach up to Supersonic speeds, leaving a trail of fire in the air behind her.

**Just like a Powerpuff Girl!**

* * *

The stage is set and our combatants are ready.

**It's time for a CLASH!**

* * *

Starfire flies through the skyline of Jump City, home of the Teen Titans. She lands on a rooftop in the center of the city where Six stands redy to fight. The two lock eyes and narrow them in the heat of the moment.

**Fight!**

Starfire begins by firing some firebolts at Six, who counters with some lighting volts she summoned out of the sky. Clouds begin to form around the building as Starfire looks to the sky. Several Lighting volts then strike her where she stood sending Starfire into a daze.

Six dashes towards her, using her strong legs to jump a head. She then socks Starfire in the face following it with a flurry of punches. The flurry stops as Starfire grabs Sixs arm and looks to her with glowing green eyes.

Starfire blasts Six with a beam of firevision knocking Six off the building. Six falls several stories before landing in the street below. She gets back up with blood leaking out of her mouth but still capable of standing. Starfire then swoops down and hits Six across the street. Six crashes into a lamp post denting it.

Six looks back up and sees Starfire flying at her. In response, Six uses her telekinesis to pull an empty bus into Starfire and slam her into a building. She then uses her lighting volts to strike the buses gas line causing it to explode.

Six leans back as the pile of burning metal roars on in front of her, resting and waiting for her wounds to heal. Until she hears the sound of metal moving. Starfire punches her way out of the pile and emerges unharmed. Six vanishes as she uses her invisibility.

Starfire looks around for her foe. She sees nothing except for a trail of blood drops that's still being made. Starfire then zooms by, grips and invisible Six by her throat, and flies her up to the atmosphere before releasing her and watches her drift into the abyss of space as a frozen corpse.

**K.O.!**

* * *

A close match, a close match indeed. But Starfires ability of flight, resistance to the elements, and ability to survive in space is what gave her the edge in this fight.

**Just looks like while Veronica was Number Six, Starfire was Number One.**

The Winner is Starfire.


	7. Conan vs Kratos

**Cohost today is Crow Woyzeck**

* * *

**What's better then a savage man? They do what they want and are respected for it.**

And if they aren't well, they have a bigger sword then you, remember that folks.

**But none know how to use their swords better then Conan the Barbarian and Kratos the God of War!**

But who can take who in a clash?

* * *

Kratos was once the average Spartan warrior. Easily enraged, bloodlust in his eyes, a true berserker.

**So berserk he managed to slay every Olympian, Titan and monster in the greek pantheon. But to have done this incredible feat, he needed the right tools. Such as the Blades of Olympus, two jagged swords chained to Kratos' arms.**

The Bow of Apollo which constructs and fires arrows in a rapid motion or hold to ignite one arrow in a godly fire.

**The Nemian Cestus, massive lion head shapped gauntlets that can best the strength of Hercules.**

The Blade of Olympus, a sword that channels all of Kratos godly strength and kills gods, but it does make him mortal for the time he uses it.

**And the wings of Icarus which allow Kratos flight to top it all off.**

Even with all of these weapons, Kratos is not immortal, he's died twice before.

**But fought his way out of hell both time and came back with vengence.**

* * *

**Conan, the barbarian from Cimmeria who would be king of Aquilonia, the biggest kingdom in all of Hyborea.**

Yet how did this young warrior climb his way to the top of the world? With the right tools of course. Such as his iconic, Cimmerian steel blade. A sword so masterly forged it has yet to dull, crack or rust despite all of the battles its been through and all of the men and monsters its cut down.

**Conan is also strong enough to weild his double-sided battle axe with only one hand and carries a foot long knife with him at all times. This goes especially well with his character since he holds the title of Deadliest Knife Fighter of his time. Considering there were a lot more knife fighters when he was walking around, it's pretty high praise.**

And those are just the tools behind the man that has slain gods. Conan has survived off of more then just sheer luck, he is a thinker.

**Such as learning how to weild and use every weapon of every land he traveld to as well as their language. Impressive considering he traveld the whole world.**

But Conan's most notable feats are what seaperates him from his fellow savages. Conan has bested Captain America and Wolverine in close quarter combat, matched the strength of Thor and even managed to lift and carry Molnirj up a mountain, stopped a demonic plauge just to get his armor back, and last but certainly not least, fought a Kin of Cthulhu to a stand still, after fending off a village of zombies, while dying of dehydration from roaming the desert for weeks and still managed to go back and bang his girl at the end of the day.

**All of this power and Conan still refuses to get involved with magic. He'll dive into a mutant squids mouth and kill it in a matter of seconds from the inside after knocking it out, but he won't go anywhere near magic.**

Well given his past experience with the dark arts, it's understandable.

* * *

Our combatants are ready and the stage is set.

**It's time for a CLASH!**

* * *

A battlefield, littered with the fallen soldiers of Auqalonia and Greece. One man pulls his blade out of the corpse of a fallen foe. He takes a knee and wipes the blood off of his still glimmering steel sword.

"Conan!" a voice shouts. The Cimmerian turns to see one of his comrades, still alive. Until a pair of hooked blades run through him and split apart in the opposite directions, tearing the poor soul in half. Conan narrows his eyes as he locks his gaze on his new foe.

"You will not live to see the end of this day!" Kratos shouts. Conan, not needing a battle cry, just stands up and ready for combat.

**Fight!**

Kratos dashes ahead, almost instantly appearing in front of Conan. The barbarian was taken by surprised but quick to react as he lifts and angles his cimmerian blade in time to block the rapid swings and thrusts of the berserk god of war. Both blades were ignited with such furious flames, Conan was able to feel the heat despite never being hit by them.

The heat of the flames were starting to take their effect on Conans blade, the handle of his own sword was starting to burn Conans hands. He knew he had to get some distance to cool off. Conan reached to his right thigh and yanked out a foot-long knife that caught Kratos by of surpise and sliced through his left eye. Kratos let's out a howl of pain before being kicked back by the Cimmerian.

Conan was steaming from the heat exposure but has suffered from more harsh enviornments before. Even in his old age, as king, he was able to shrug third degree burns off while in the heat of battle. Kratos, however, was infuriated with the lost of his eye and having a lesser being place the bottom of their shoe on him. He sliced the blades into his own chest to increase his anger and bring about his berserkers rage. In that moment, Kratos switched his weapons over to the gauntlets that he demolished Hercules with, clanging them together to amp himself up some more.

Kratos used the wings of Icurus to dash ahead, faster then before, and land his blow on Conan. Conan coughed up blood when he was first struck by the gauntlets. The combo that followed didn't help with his healing. Kratos backs Conan into a cliffside and pumbles him into the stonewall behind him. The cliffside, itself, started to crack apart and crumble down as Conan was beaten into it. But the one thing Kratos didn't expect to happen, happened.

Conan grabbed and halted the next strike of the Nemian Cestus, in mid air. He looked up to Kratos, bleeding and panting for air and now, with his own rage pumping though his veins. Conan headbutts Kratos, breaking his nose, and then runs his own blade through Kratos' torso. Conan lifts his impaled opponent over his head and swings them back down, sending Kratos skimming across the battlefield and cracking the stone floor with each thud he makes on his way.

Kratos gets back up, wiping the blood from his lips. "Is that your best!?" Kratos shouts. He switches to the bow of Apollo and begins to rapid fire some arrows. Conan walks ahead deflecting each fire with his sword.

"Be thankful you face me today, kur! And not when I was in my prime!" The barbarian says as he continues ahead. Kratos stops and charges his last arrow, letting it catch a fire. Taking aim, he launches the arrow with Conan in his sight. Conan was fast though, he caught the arrow before it could pierce his flesh. Only to be engulfed by a raging inferno. The fire made a pillar of smoke that had already climbed miles into the sky.

Kratos, satisfied with his bloodlust today, unsummoned his weapons, turned and began to walk away. He stopped as he heard something amongst the roar of the flames. It was hidden well by the crackling of the fire and burning of plants and corpses but stood out enough for an experineced warrior to have recognized that sound. It was the sound of charging footsteps.

Out of the fire a flamming Cimmerian flys out with his sword ready to strike down. Using his bear pelt as a sheild against the flames, Conan went unharmmed by the fire. He flew out and struck his sword down onto Kratos, who was even shocked and barley able to block with the Blade of Olympus. Kratos had a look of fear in his eyes as he realized he was now face to face with an opponent that had a greater drive then his rage can match, one intelligent enough to have countered and survived every weapon the gods had forged for an all out war, and one that didn't seem to care of his body being wrapped in a currently burning skin of an animal he had slain.

Now it was Kratos being driven back with each thrust of Conans blade. Kratos was trying to recollect his battle spirit as he took each step back but with each swing Conan took at him, his spirit became more timid. the god of war, unaware of his surroundings and footing, trips over a dead body, slipping on the head of the man he tore apart before fighting Conan. Kratos fell onto his back allowing Conan to slice the hand that held the blade of Olympus clean off of his arm.

Kratos let out a scream of pain that tundered through out the land. It was followed with silence as Conan drove his own sword through Kratos and the stone hard, rocky floor beneath him. Kratos struggled with the pain as he tried to find the strength to let out his screams of anguish. All the while, Conan walked off somewhere, and picked up a double-sided battle axe. He turned around and walked back over to Kratos.

"The warrior you stabbed in the back was named Bram. Beg for his forgivness when you see him." Conan said as he lifted the axe up and swung it down, decapitating Kratos.

**K.O.!**

* * *

**UNLEASH THE G.O.W. FANBOY RAGE! I can take it.**

Kratos is tough, yes, but Conan has fought tougher on a daily basis.

**Kratos greatest feats include him fighting and defeating the gods of Greek mythology, earthly beings with the power of an elemental force. Conan, however, has slain creaures that exsist outside of reality and even came from another realm of exsistence where the laws of reality do not even apply to them. Such as the monster Thog, or the god Yag-Kosha, or even when he faced the Devil In Iron.**

Conan has also matched the strength of Thor, a notably stronger foe then Hercules. There was no question that he could take what Kratos was dishing out and send it back. Add that strength with his intelligence and we have our clear cut winner.

**Looks like the god of war just wasn't man enough to face Conan.**

The Winner is Conan.


	8. Blade VS The Crow

**Todays Cohost is Crow Woyzeck**

* * *

The underworld, as gothic as it is homey.

**Such as the half human and half vampire vampire hunter Blade, and yes we all see the irony in that.**

Or the wraith of vengence, The Crow. It's our job to go over their weapons powers and feats to see who would win in a clash.

* * *

**Blade, birthed from a woman who was bitten by a vampire while pregnant. Now he is, by defalt, a vamp baby. Damn you Twilight fans, damn f*cking you.**

But it's not all bad, for example, this lead Blade on the path to hunt vampires for a living. And he hunts them good.

**Which is just weird. It'd be like if you were born one day and just dedicated your life to hunting humans.**

I blame the schools.

**Balntant disregard for family heritage aside, Blade has trained his whole life in the ways of Vamp slaying. He carries with him a Silver pistol with a semi auto large caliber that fires silver bullets. Don't ask why, for some reason sivler kills vampires in the Marvel Universe.**

As does the small twenty chamber scorpion sub machine gun with auto fire.

**And the remington 870 pump action shotgun with two bonus silver stakes that shoot out instead of buckshots.**

The glave throwing blade sharp enough to cut through a vampires head in one slice and returns to it's thrower like a boomerang.

**And last but certainly not least, the Katana blade made of pure Silver. You know, for a guy who doesn't have a job, Blade can really afford the amount of silver he needs to bring down hordes of vampires.**

He saves a lot by dodging taxes.

* * *

Eric Draven, killed October 30th and the day before his wedding. Poor Eric's life would never be the same... cause it got awesome.

**He returned, with vengence. Now as an unstoppable wraith and connected to a crow that landed on his headstone, Eric was literally invincible. Unable to die until he brought justice to those who ruined his life or until the crow he was connected with was killed.**

It is true, Eric shared his fate with the very bird that brought him back to life. He saw what it saw, felt what it felt and bled when it bled.

**Kind of like Pumpkin Head.**

But Eric was more then just an unkillable master of martial arts. He had weapons to mow down those who stood in his path of vengence. Those weapons consisted of the Bretta M92 Automatic.

**An Itachi 37 Shotgun.**

A Bowi Knife and Throwing knife.

**His own Katana, how original.**

And a power called the Pain Giving Touch, a touch that transfers the time of his death and his girlfriends death into a victim, crippling them. Kind of like the Ghost Riders stare.

* * *

The stage is set and the combatants are ready.

**It's time for a CLASH!**

* * *

A stormy night in New York City. We see Eric digging his Bowi Knife into a mans skull in front of a gothic cathedral.

The Crow watches while perched on top of a cross. Something catches its attention.

Eric perks his head up and spins around catching the Glave Throwing Blade.

"Not bad." Blade says as he walks out from the shadows. "Not just anyone can catch that blade when it's in action." Blade finsihes as he draws his katana.

Eric tosses the Glave to the side and draws his own katana. "I'm not just anyone. I'm the crow."

**Fight!**

Blade starts by dashing ahead, clashing his sword with Erics. The two trade slashes, deflecting each one sent their way. The stalemate is broken when Blade pulls out his Silver Pistol and shoots Eric three times in the chest.

"AAAHHH!" Eric huntches over and falls to the ground. Blade steps up and readies his sword for one last swing. "Hehehe..." Blade pauses as he hears Erics laughter. Out of nowhere, Eric springs up, completley fine, and slashes Blade across the chest with his Bowi Knife.

Blade leaps back to a safe distance. "Hahahaha! I'm not that easy to kill." Eric taunts Blade.

"Hmph, most punks, like you, say that. And then, I kill them." Blade replies as he draws his Scorpion Sub Machine Guns. Eric Laughs and spreads his arms out as he takes each shot like a champ. Blade stops as he runs out of ammo. Eric tilts his head down and stares at Blade.

"That's all? Hm, you'll be quick." Eric tells Blade as he draws his own Bretta M92 Automatic and fires away at Blade. Blade deflects the fire with his sword and runs into the cathedral by leaping through a staind glass window.

Eric follows as he enters through the doors. Eric walks through the aisles in search of Blade. Eric looks up to the altar while out of the shadows, Blade creeps out. Eric turns with his Shotgun drawn only to find Blade with his Shotgun drawn on him. The two stare each others barrels down.

"Any last words, emo?" Blade asks.

"I like Hellsing better." Eric answers as both of them pull the triggers. Both weave out of the way of the gunfire and lift their swords back up, but Blade was faster. He severed Erics hand off, costing him his katana.

"It's over vamp!" Blade tackels Eric, pins him to the floor, traps his remaingin hand under his heel and point the Shotgun at Erics head. "When you see the devil, tell him Blade sent ya-" Blade stops as Erics severed hand regrew and grabs him by the leg. Eric uses his Pain Giver Touch and cripples Blade with his past pain.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Blade stumbles back freeing Erics other hand. Eric pulls out the Glave he caught earlier and tosses it. The Glave slices through Blades head cutting it clean in half.

Blades lifeless body falls over and bleeds out. The Crow flys into the cathedral and lands on Erics shoulder. Eirc steps over leaves the body to bleed out at the floor of the altar.

**K.O.!**

* * *

Nice.

**"But Clashers, Blade kills Vampires every day, surley he can take this emo!" Well guess again!**

Blade may have experience on vampires, in the Marvel Universe that is, but falls short in every other category of Wraiths. He would never think of killing a bird to kill his opponenet nor would Eric tell him about it.

**Plus, with the Crow, Draven had an extra set of eyes on the battlefield and on his back the whole time.**

The winner is!

**Me?**

No, The Crow.

**... So me?**


	9. Freddy Kruger vs The Candyman

**Todays cohost, Crow Woyzeck.**

* * *

**Nightmares, can they really hurt you?**

In this fight, yes. With villains such as the tormentor of Elm Street, Freddy Kruger.

**And the fear of Harlem, The Candyman.**

It's our job to see who would kick whose ass in a Clash!

* * *

Freddy Kruger was your typical child murder. With boiler room and four fingered claw to boot. Until a mob of enraged adults found him and changed his life for ever.

**Ever since that day of being burned alive, Freddy was saved by three dream demons that granted him the power to kill the children of Elm Street through their dreams. And with each kill, his power grew.**

As seen when he reveals his chamber of souls.

**"But Clash dudes! Freddy can't fight! This is a stupid match!" Well simmer down now and listen up!**

While at first glance it appears Freddy wouldn't fair well in a fight, he has actually proven to be a tough opponent when in CQC. Such as holding his own with the masked killer of Crystal Lake, Jason Vorhees, three times and meeting Ashly J. Williams in battle twice before. In addition, Freddy has also been pulled into the world of Mortal Kombat and even fought Kratos.

**You remember that guy, right? The one the celtic barbarian killed.**

But all of these matches took place in the Real World, where Freddy's power is limited.

**It's true. When that dude is in the Dream world, he can pull off kills that only Bugs Bunny would think up of. Hell, he even killed a guy by using him in a video game.**

And while in that world, Freddy can take control and posses humans to do his dirty work in the real world.

**But don't mistake Freddy to be immortal. His power depletes if he is forgotten and he has been killed several times while in the real world. He's even been killed by the Dream Warriors and the band Dokken. And those fights he was in with Jason, Ash, and the MK cast? Didn't end to well for him actually.**

Nonetheless, if you see this creeper in your dreams tonight, don't bother running, just try to wake up.

* * *

Daniel Robitaille, A.K.A The Candyman.

**Once the son of a slave on the Esplanade Plantation in New Orleans, The Candyman was chosen to paint a portriat of his owners daughter leading to a forbidden romance and pragnancy.**

Daniel was discovered and lynched by a mob by having his right hand cut off by a saw, coated in honey, swarmmed by bees, and forced to look at his own reflection in a mirrior uttering with his last breath "Candyman" and killing over. Afterwards, Daniel's embodiment of hate was imprisoned in the mirrior he looked in and allowed for his vengful spirit to come forth when called upon.

**But it's not just the real world he can invade. Candyman can jump in and out of the dream world to the real world when he wishes it. In addition he has the stregth to be hit by an uncoming car and not even move an inch, has a hook for a right hand, can summon swarms of bees and even transform into a bee himself.**

And similar to his opponent, Candyman harnesses the souls of his victims to juice up his own power.

* * *

The stage is set and our combatants are ready.

**It's time for a Clash!**

* * *

A child lay's in his bed, trembling in the dark. "Good night Justin." A mother says before closing the door. Young Justin looks around to make sure he's all alone, even checking under his bed for monsters. He breathes a sigh of relief and sits back up on his bed.

"Boo." Freddy says as he leans over the kids shoulder causing him to scream and wet himself. "HAHAHAHAH! What a baby!" Freddy proclaims. He holds his claw up and swings down at the child only to be stopped by a hook. "What the?" Freddy and Candyman look to each other with surprise. Both leap back to put some distance between themseleves.

"Damn kids with their 'Tempting the forces of hell' dares and what not." Freddy mutters beneath his breath as he readies for a fight.

**Fight!**

Freddy starts by stretching his claw hand out and hooking it into Candymans torso. Candyman lets out a small scream of agony before being pulled over to Freddy by his retracting hand. Freddy then places the thumb of his regular hand in his mouth and starts to inflate it to ridiculous proportions. He then lifts it up and swings it around in similar fashion to Popeye before punching the Candyman.

Candyman is sent skimming across the floor, through the door and out into the hallway. He gets back to his feet and looks up to see Freddy is missing. Candyman is toppoled back down as the floor is yanked out from under him. He looks back to see the rug he's laying on is the tongue to a giant head of Freddy that's coming out of the floorboards. But before he could react, it was too late. The Candyman was swallowed hold by grinning Freddy head.

That is, until he stopped grinning and started hearing a buzzing sound from inside. Tearing out of the massive throat is a humanoid bee. The Candyman steps out, resuming his human form, while the giant Freddy begins to deflate. Candyman dusts off his jacket until he notices a sceneary change. Candyman was now standing in the middle of Elm Street.

Down the other way, stood Freddy, with his shadow outstretching to Candymans feet. The shadow then peels off the ground and swats Candyman into a nearby building. Freddy points one of his clawed fingers up, commanding the shadow to stretch up higher, and then pionts down, commanding it to smash the building several times.

Freddy then appears above the rubble. "I won? Hey I won a fight for once!" Candyman's hook then bursts out of the rubble, "Sorry stripped sweater, it's gonna take more then that to swat this bee." Freddy shrugs and answers with "If you say so."

A bug spray bottle then appears on Freddy's back while he holds the pump in one hand and the hose in the other. He begins to spray out a hgihly toxic spray that singes the Candyman and even burns and melts the rubble beneath his feet. Freddy continues to spray while laughing. "HAHAHAHA! You won't taste like Candy when I'm through with ya!" Freddy adds with his laughter.

Canyman then huntches over and hacks up a swarm of bees. Freddy stops and simply says "Oh." before a wave of bees fly by him, stipping him down to a skeleton. He looks down with a surprised face. "Why you!" Freddy then spins around and reappears in his normal form. He looks for the Candyman, only to be caught offguard when a hook thrusts through his back and out of his chest. "NOT THIS AGAIN!" Freddy yells.

Candyman leans up to Freddy's ear and says "Let's see how you fair in the real world." With that being said, the two appear in the streets of Harlem. Freddy looks up and swipes his claw up at the Candyman, thrusting all four blades into his chest. Yet the Candyman did not flentch, he felt no pain. Freddy pulls them back out and stabs again. He continues to shank the unresponsive Candyman while mumbling, "This usually works by now."

Candyman finally responds by swatting Freddy across the streets and into a beaten down car, causing it to explode and sending Freddy flying across the streets again. Freddy lands and is dazed on the asphalt. Candyman then walks up to Freddy, runs his hook through him, lifts him up over his head and rips him apart with his own strength.

The soul of Freddy and his three Dream Demons then appear in the sky. "Fixed fight! Biased fanboys! I want a rematch!" Freddy yells before him and the demons are sucked into Candymans mouth.

Candymancracks a faint smile and says "Sweets for the sweet."

**K.O.!**

* * *

**Bee Sitngs, One. Burns, Zero.**

This was an extremly close match. But since both fed off of the lifeforce of their victims, Candyman would have more to feed off of for he is not anchored to Elm Street and the city it's in. Anyone any where can summon him at any time.

**Not to mention he's been around a lot longer. Freddy was still terrorizing the same kids that ratted him out from when he was human, hell, his daughter even killed him. But Candyman was born back in the days of slavary giving him a much longer time period to rack up those kills.**

In the end, Candyman was a Nightmare for Freddy.

**The Winner is Candyman.**


	10. Vergil vs Scorpion

Todays fight was given to us by Guest. Thanks for the idea and keep them coming.

* * *

**Todays cohost is Crow Woyzeck.**

* * *

The hell spawn. Monsters of made from humans themselves.

**Such as Scorpion, the resureccted ninja that died a dishonorable death.**

Versus

Vergil, the half human/demon spawn of the demon Sparda.

**It's our job to find out who's faster, deadlier and capable of kicking theothers ass in a clash.**

* * *

**In the Netherrealm, only the strongest survive and go untouched by the flames of damnation. Such as the undead ninja Scoprion.**

Scorpion is a master of ninjutsu as well as several weaponary combatant skills. Such as utilizing a hooked chain for combat and dual weilding two katanas that he keeps sheathed on his back.

**But add all of that to his hellfire abilities and watchout. I mean the dude can instant teleport, summon flames beneath his opponents feet, breath fire and even drag you to hell.**

And while in hell his power grows. Does this make him unbeatable? Well no. He's lost to opponents such as Raiden while in hell. And since the latest MK video game he has returned to the land of the living. He still has his fire but is no longer connected to hell itself.

**Which is why we're going to be using pre-MKX Scorpion. Otherwise it wouldn't be the fighter at his peek now, wouldn't it?**

* * *

Son of Sparda and brother to Danter, Vergil enters into the ring with his prefered weaponary.

**Such as the Yamato Katana blade. Vergils prefered weapon over others likethe Beowulf and Force Edge.**

In addtion, Vergil is capable of the same, if not better, feats as his brother. Such as teleporting and utilizing the Devil Trigger.

**And while Vergil did later become corrupted by another demon and given some new abilities, he did loose his better ones in that form. So we'll be using his pre-corrupted self.**

* * *

The stage is set and combatants are ready.

**It's time for a clash!**

* * *

_Vergil walks through a alleyway as the fog rolls in. He stops and turns as the sound of fire igniting in the air and the feel of it's scortch bursts out of nowhere. Scorpion walks out of the shadows with his shoulders and the top of his head on fire. Vergil summons the Yamato into his right hand._

"You're not here to talk, are you?" _Vergil says with an unimpressed look._

"I will see you burn!" _Scorpion proclaims as he takes a fighting stance._

**Fight!**

_Scorpion vanishes, much to Vergils surprise. Vergil barley manages to turn in time to block a dive kick from Scorpion as he reappers behind him. Vergil blocks with the Yamato, deflecting Scorpions kick as he thrusts back in mid-air. Taking the chance, Vergil swings his blade at Scorpion as he is still flying back. _

_Scorpion acts quickly and summons his hellfire beneath Vergils feet, halting him in his attack and causing a moan of pain to leave his lips. Scorpion lands his feet back onto solid ground and pulls his own twin katanas out, swinging them at Vergil. Vergil blocks and deflects the katanas, pushing Scorpion back a couple of steps but keeping him with in striking distance._

_Vergil then summons his Beowulf armor pieces to enhance his strength and speeds. Scorpion was being pushed back and kept on defense as Vergil began to strike faster and stronger. Each Thrust of his blade began to take its toll on Scorpions katanas, causing th two of them to crack. Eventually, one gave away from a strike right down the middle. Vergils blade brushed past Scropions left shoulder and bounced off of the bottom left of his face armor._

_Part of Scorpions lower jaw was exposed, allowing Vergil to see the skull beneath the mask. Scorpion let out a breath of fire as Vergil stood there starring at the unsightly feature. The burst of fire consumed Vergil until he was no longer visible. Scorpion let out a chuckle and turned to walk away._

_He stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a sudden loud noise, as if a burst of energy just went off. Scorpion turned to see Vergil in his Devil Trigger form leaping out and towards Scorpion with both hands on the Yamato. Scorpion quickly blocked with his last katana, shielding him from the leathal blow but shattering in the process._

_With his moment of freedom and Vergil pushed back for a second, Scorpion vanished once again. He escaped back to the Netherrealm. There, he caught a flame, regaining his power. It did not take long for him to reach back to his base strength._

_Back in the human world, Vergil turned around._

"Found you." _He said as he followed Scorpion to the Netherrealm._

_Scorpion was surprised to see his opponent suddenly appearing and leaping towards him. He vanished again to escape Vergils strike. Scorpion then reappears behind Vergil, a distance away from him._

"Get over here!"_ Scorpion yells as he tosses his chain at Vergil._

_Much to Scorpions surprise, his chain flies through an after projection of Vergil. Scorpion realized too late that Vergil had appeared behind him, pointing his sword up to the back of his head. For as fast as he was, Scorpion was not able to dodge the next attack. With one swipe, Vergil cut right through Scorpions neck, freeing his head from his shoulders._

_Vergil comes out of his Devil Trigger mode and teleports back to the human world leaving Scorpions body to burn up back in hell._

**K.O.!**

* * *

**Now That's what I call a fatality!**

Scropion, while powerful in his own world, was not prepared to face someone who has been killing demon lords since birth. Vergil held the knowledge, experience and weapons efficency advantage over Scorpion.

**And while a skilled fighter, Vergil is still a naturally born half demon where Scorpion went from being human to undead for hire. In the end, Scorpion just melted under the pressure.**

And proof we don't play favorites on this fic. I wanted Scorpion to win.

* * *

**Next Time on Clash:**

Outcasts defending a world they were forced into. Stone by day and warrior by night versus centipede crawling in my ears, in my head!


	11. Tre vs Kraven

**Todays cohost and owner of the OC will be using is Crow Woyzeck. Tre is his OC and all rights belong to him.**

* * *

I'll let ya take this one Crow.

**Awesome. Todays match is one for the record books. My OC Tre, the last of the celtic werewolves. Versus, Kraven, the big game hunter from Marvel. Can my main man beat my main hunter? Let's find out in a Clash.**

* * *

New York, home of the legendary Spider-Man and other superheroes. This is what drew the hunter, Kraven, there. The thrill of the ultimate game.

**Kraven is more then just your average hunter, taking steroids to boost his strength and using the best weaponry his money can buy. Such as his Scoped 1896 Krag, a bow and arrows, a whip made of spkied bones, a double tipped wooden spear and his signature hunting knife.**

But don't mistake these for your average killing tools. Each one has been modified to kill and hurt superhumans of Spider-Mans strength. Add those with Kravens superhuman strength and his agility to dodge even the hulk, and you have one guy that would give even Deathstroke a run for his money.

* * *

Now Crow, if you'd be so kind as to explain what your OC is capbale of and bringing into battle.

**It'd be my honor to Shaman. Now while Tre is trained in the ways of Black Ops and mercenary weaponry, I've decided to have him stick with his first weapons roster. These weapons consist of the Celtic Spear, sword, sheild and sling. As well as having the ability to change into a celtic Werewolf. In his Werewolf form, Tre is capable of leaping across continents, lifting a subway train, A healing factor that can regrow him from a drop of blood and even minipulates ice itself. **

And before anyone says anything, Kraven is one of Crows favorite characters. Tre was made to fight hunters such as him, Predator and etc.

**Damn straight!**

* * *

**Let's start the CLASH!**

* * *

A tall white man with black hair that fell past his shoulders awoke in a strange room.

"Where am I?" He thought to himself.

"Fear not Tre." He heard a voice say in his head. "You are amongst friends here."

A bald man then enters into the room on a wheelchair. It was none other then Charles Xavier. And next to him was Emma Frost.

"How can I hear you? Where am I? How do you know me?" Tre asked bolting up and out of his bed.

"Don't worry. We fund you at a destroyed wearhouse." Charles explained.

"We aren't sure what happened but it looked like you were through the ringer." Emma added.

"Wearhouse? Now I remember the tinman that wanted my heart." Tre recalled. (See Fall Of The Gods for more details.)

"We left all of your belongings by you bed. Come out when you wish to see the place for yourself. You just might want to stay." Charles said as he and Emma left the room.

Later that night, Tre packed all of his weapons back up and readied to leave.

"Sorry Picard. I ain't sticking around for this place to burn around me as well." Tre thought to himself as he stood up and approached the window.

He leapt out from the third story and ran to the front gate. Silent and undetected, even by Emma and Charles himself. As he neared the gate though, Tre felt a sudden stab in the side o fhis neck.

"Ah. Damn misqu-" Tre fell over and passed out before he could finish.

Kraven the Hunter then walked over with his knife drawn.

"Too easy." He said.

Later, near the New York Docks, Kraven has a large box being transported onto a private ship.

"Easy with it, this is my newest prize." Kraven ordered.

At the same time, the clouds parted in the sky, revealing a full moon. Kraven looked over as the box begain to rumble. A mans hand bursts out of it, altering into something else. Something more beastly. Tre burst back out of the box, now in werewolf form. He looks to Kraven who has a grin and his weapons drawn.

"Intresting. And Here I thought you were to disappointing of a kill." Kraven told him.

"Sorry you Eddie Munster looking motherf***er. Some of us Celts don't die so easily." Tre explained taking a striking stance. "But we'll see if you do!"

**FIGHT!**

Tre dashes ahead. Kraven blocks his swipe with his hunting spear and pushes Tre back. Kraven spins the spear like a fan and begins to cut away at Tres torso. Tres stomach splits apart wide enough to cause his guts to spill out. Kraven then kicks Tre back and slams him into a pile of boxes.

"You disappoint me." Kraven said.

Tre then burst out from the boxes with his gut healing and his spear drawn.

"Round three PETA's most wanted!" Tre shouted.

Kraven charged only for Tre to place his hand on the end of his spear and toss it ahead, knocking Kravens spear out of his hand. Kraven stopped and drew his hunting knife. Tre responds by drawing his sword.

"Mine's bigger?" Tre stated.

"I know how to use mine." Kraven answered back.

Kraven then tossed his Knife surprising Tre and stricking him between the eyes. Kraven then pulled out his spiked whip and spun it around him before swinging it through several nearby boxes and creates. As Tre got back up he yanked the knife out of his head. He was surprised once again as Tre managed to slice both of Tres hands off with two strikes of his whip. Both of his hands grew back but not fast enough defend from Kravens multipule strikes. Tre was loosing limbs and flesh faster then he could heal.

It was at that moment, Tre turned around and curled up, using the shield on his back to block the whip. Kraven scoffed at this and pulled out his Scoped Krag. With one shot, the shield was blown to bits. Tre acted quickly and spun around, using his sling to build momentum for a hunk of steel. Tre tossed it and nailed Kraven right in the head with it causing him to stumble back.

Kraven regained himself enough to see a blur of bluish and black fur charging towards him. Once his vision had fully restored itself Kraven was shocked to see Tre charging him. Tre tackled him and both went flying. They fell over the docks, through the private boat, and into the ocean. Tre put Kraven in a chokehold and sunk to the bottom of the harbor with him. He watched as the life and breath fled from Kraven, like a mirror as the breath and life left himself. Both combatants drowned and sunk into the blackness of the sea.

3 days later, the two bodies washed up on shore. Tre back in human form began to cough up the water and stood back up.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

He scanned the beach he was on to not recognize any of the scenary. He then looked to Kravens body.

"Every man has his limits fella. You just found yours." Tre said.

"There you are." A voice said to Tre.

He looked up to see a hovering, steel clad man above head.

"Tre, you nearly took out all of New York fighting only two guys." The armored man told him. "People are looking for ya."

"Is that so Isaac (My OC)? Well don't worry bout it. I'm going to explore this place for awhile until the heat cools down." Tre said looking back to a jungle behind him.

"Suit yourself. Personally, I think you could've destroyed New York just a little more." Isaac said. "But I think you'll fit right in at the Savageland."

"Savageland, eh?" Tre said to himself with a smile.

**K.O.**

* * *

And so there you have it folks. The long awaited OC chapter.

**Now Kraven is one of my favorite villains but he couldn't counter Tre's healing factor. It's enough to put even Deadpool's to shame.**

So what happens when you pit the same characters against each other but one is incapable of killing the other? Well, the chapter speaks for itself. The winner is Crow Woyzecks OC, Tre.

* * *

And Before we end today I'd like to just say, two new fics up by some friends of mine. Give them a read if you want more fights. One is "Soulcaliber: More Souls" by ShadowKnight 49 Productions and the other is "Injustice: Fighters Among Us" by The 7th Renegade. Give them a read guys, they're great!


	12. Alucard vs Guts

**Todays cohost, ShadowKnight49 Productions. If you wanna see how Alucard got to this point, read his chapter in Soulcaliber: More Souls by ShadowKnight.**

* * *

Creatures of the dark, bane to man and manifestations of fear itself. Ranging from Eldricht Horrors to Comsmic Terrors. What can mere mortals do to fend off such a force?

**Only the truly dedicated stand chance in fending off such beasts. Such as the son of Dracula, Alucard.**

Or the Black Swordsman, Guts.

**It's our job to find out which one of these demon slaying, beast killers is capable of kicking the others ass in a Clash.**

* * *

**Midland, an ancient land of Medieval Earth. Inhabited by demons and dark gods alike. Only one man is tough enough to live in this hellish landscape. The Blackswords Man, Guts.**

But Guts needs more then just raw willpower and strength to makeit in this world. He carries in his arsenal, the Dragon Slayer. A blade so massive, it weights around 700lbs and can only be weilded by Guts. It's taken so many lives that it can even cut through ghosts.

**But that's not all Guts carries with him. He has a variety of mini-bombs strong enough to blast demons away, a mechanical right arm that doubles as a cannon and has a built in rapid fire crossbow, and his trusty throwing knives.**

Yet Guts biggest advantage in battle is his Berserk Armor. A parasitic and demonic suit of armor that numbs Guts and holds him together. It'll let him fight on until the last bone in his body is broken and the last drop of his blood spills out.

**Put this all in the hands of a man that can take a hypersonic hit, fall from 400ft in the air, is willing to impale himself to get a hit in and is able to slay an army of 100 men on his own in one night, and you have one of the scariest men around.**

* * *

Castlevania, the embodiment of all evil in the world and home to the most twisted beings in exsistence. But all serve only one master, Dracula.

**So who can possible stand against the head of the serpent that coils around the world? Why none other then his own son of course. The brave and noble, Alucard. Half human, half vampire, all warrior.**

But Alucard lacked the army his father weilded. To compensate, he had to have the right weapons and powers before storming the castle. Such as his trusty rapier blade capble of cutting through demon hides and his steel, claw tipped gauntlets capable of punching through steel.

**But Alucard is more then a tool user. He has some, if not all, of his old mans powers. Such as familiar summoning, shapeshifting into a wolf, bat or mist, casting three fireballs, regaining health by feeding on down enemies, and can run fast enough to leave several after images of himself just a foot behind.**

Yet this does not make Alucard immortal by any means. Unlike his father he does not feast on humans. But like his father he is vunerable to sunlight. Enough exposure can and will kill him. And since his familiars are so vast in varities, we will use his defalt cloud.

* * *

The stage is set and our combatants are ready.

**It's time for a CLASH!**

* * *

_Alucard runs through a forest in the dead of night. Dark cloud blot out the moon. He weaves and dodges the trees in his way while storming through at an insane amount of speed. He halts as he comes across a campsite._

_A man with a cloak over his head sits on the ground, facing a campfire and his back turned to Alucard. The man turns and looks to his unwanted guest with only one eye open. It was none other then the Black Swordsman himself, Guts. Guts stands and turns to face Alucard. He grips the back of his neck as the brand placed by Griffith begins to bleed._

"So, you are the one that reeks of the netherrealm." _Alucard states while drawing his Rapier sword._

_Guts grits his teeth and looks to Alucard. Believing him to be one of Griffiths demons, Guts drew his sword, massive and heavy as it is, and stood ready for battle._

**FIGHT!**

_The fight began. Alucard used his superior speed to gain the upper hand at the start. Guts barely had time to deflect the strike._

"He's fast." _Guts thought to himself._

_Alucard struck several more times in a row, not allowing Guts a chance to collect himself. But Guts was not so easily beaten. He saw his chance and took it. Simply by moving the Dragonslayer to the side for one of Alucards strikes, Guts allowed himself to be run through by Alucards Rapier sword. Sticking through his right shoulder and coming out of his back, Alucards rapid series of stricks had come to a stop. _

_Guts gripped the blade with his right hand and swung the Dragonslayer with his left hand alone. Alucards speed allowed him to dodge but by doing so, he had lost his sword. Guts pulled the Rapier out of his shoulder and threw it behind him, landing it with in the fire of the camp. Alucard simply looked over to him with a stern stare._

_Guts reached into his side pouch and threw out some knives. Alucard weaved between the knives, his speed making them seem as if they weren't even moving, but to his surprise he looked back ahead to see Guts leaping at him. Alucard quickly turned into a cloud of mist, allowing Guts to pass right on through him, but the sound of flesh cutting was still heard. As soon as Alucard turned back to his normal form, he saw his right ribcage was bleeding._

"Let's see you move now!" _Guts yelled out as he lunged forward once again. _

_Alucard was more sluggish now, barely weaving out of Guts strikes. There was too much open space for Guts to keep swinging his massive sword and Alucard knew that. He retreated back into the woods, thinking the trees would slow Guts down._

"You can't run from me!" _Guts yelled into the forest._

_He then proceeded to hack and slash each tree in his way down and out of the way, clearing a path as he searched for Alucard. But as he continued further, he realized it was getting darker. The fire of the camp was growing smaller the further he went and the moon was still blotted out by a series of clouds. Guts had to relie on his other senses to survive this battle._

_Meanwhile, Alucard took the form of a bat and flew into a tree. He rested on a branch, checking his wound. His healing factor was working but not as fast as it should have. He wondered how the mortal was able to wound him while he was in his mist form. After a minute or so, he came to the conclusion that this must have been a hunter like the Belmonts. But why did he reek of demonic presence? Was he a hunter that had lost his way, such as Alucards own father? Perhaps, but he had no more time to ponder this as the sounds of foots stepping through the woods can be heard._

_Alucard perched on the branch, still bleeding from his side. The sound of arrows flying could then be heard. Alucard successfully caught one that was head for his face but had to allow two more to pierce his stomach and chest. He caught a fourth with his other hand, saving him some pain. Several more arrows are then heard coming from another direction. _

_Alucard leaps out of the tree and back to the floor of the forest. He follows the sound of where the arrows are coming from and throws the two in his hands back in the same direction. The sound of flesh being pierced could be heard by a small grunt._

"Found you." _Alucard spoke outloud._

"Come forth!" _Alucard proclaimed, summoning a ghastly cloud and directing it simply by pointing in the direction he wanted it to go._

_The spectre went forth and found Guts, an arrow in his right bicep arm and one in his right thigh. But Guts would not stop simply because of some pain. He swung the Dragonslayer up, cutting the spectre in half. But following behind the phantom was Alucard in his wolf form. gut weaved to the side, dodging a bite from Alucard._

_As soone as Guts turned, Alucard had reverted back to normal. The two of them looked to each other, gritting their teeth. Both were too injured to continue an up close and personal fight, so they resorted to different tactics. Guts held out his right mechanical hand, flipping it open and pulling a string trigger with his teeth, launching a burst of fire with the same force as a cannon. At the same time, Alucard lifted up his cape and summoned three fireballs, all flying towards Guts._

_The mixture of flames and the firepower collided and built up. The force and pressure contering one another until an eruption of power happened. The force of the explosion blew both, Guts and Alucard, back. And both flew back into a tree, the sounds of bones shattering could be heard over all else. And both lied their, in pain._

_The cloud over the moon began to part, illuminating the forest. Alucard began to push himself back up. His eyes glowing crimson and his fangs showing as he let out a hiss. Meanwhile, on the otherside of the forest, Guts Berserk Armor began to build around him as he starteed to take breaths and build up for a yell._

_The two stood back up, Alucard hissing at Guts while Guts held the Dragonslayer in his right hand and beat his chest with his left. The two lunged at each other. Guts took the Dragonslayer in both hands and readied it for a swing. Alucard held his steel, claw tipped gauntlets out, ready to dig them into something or someone._

_Guts swung the Dragonslayer as the two of them met in mid-air. Alucard caught it with both of his claws, but the force swung him around along with the blade. Alucard firmly planted his feet onto the ground, locking both him and Gut in place. They struggled with each other for a minute, before Alucard removed his right claw from the sword and swung it across the air, backhanding Guts in the face. Some blood flew as the steel tipped claws cut through the helm of the Berserk Armor and across Guts cheek. But Guts did not care, the armor numbed him of all pain and held his broken skull in place._

_With no need to worry about the consequences of his actions, Guts removed his left hand from the Dragonslayer and threw a punch, hard enough to shatter his hand and forearm, into Alucards gut. Alucard coughed up some blood. The taste of copper filled his own mouth, his own blood spilled acrossed his tongue, and he loved it. The aroma increased his bloodlust, his drive for food. Alucard had only one thought coursing through his mind, to feed._

_He grabbed Guts left arm, still planted in his gut, and bent it back. Alucard then extended his fangs out of his jaw and lunged towards Guts. Gut had no choice but to release the Dragonslayer and use his right hand to grab and hold Alucard back. He held him by the throat, not letting him draw any closer. But Now Alucard had a free left hand. Tossing the Dragonslayer away, Alucard pulled his left hand back and thrusted it into Guts chest._

_Guts heart now beated in between Alucards left fingers. He crushed it like a sponge being rung out. While Guts couldn't feel the pain, he began to drown in his own blood, coughing it up and having it seep out through his nostrials. Alucard then pulled his right hand free and thrusted it into Guts chest aswell. He hoisted Guts up into the air and pulled his arms apart, ripping Guts down the middle and bathing himself in a rain of blood._

_Later that night, Alucard sit by the campfire, feasting upon a piece of Guts until he is satisfied and his humanity is restored._

_All the while, from another realm, another man views the scene through the open maw of a giant head._

"The last of my Sacerfices has been made. It's time for me to claim what is mine." _Femto said as he turned and walked away._

**K.O.! ... To Be Continued...**

* * *

Well, that's one way to end a fight.

**No, it's the only way to end a fight.**

This match was extremly close. Both are adept to fighting the same monsters, the same demon sorcers, the same omnipresential force. Or are they?

**Guts is one helluva man, diving into Cthulian Entites jaws just to kill them from the inside. But Alucard ran into a Castle filled with the same terrors, cleared it out in less then a night, fought the man who killed his father previously and won, fought Death itself and won, and then went into a second Castle, cleared that one out and killed his father at full power, all before the sun came up.**

If killing Death itself isn't an impressive enough feat for ya then I just don't know what is.

**In the end, Guts just didn't have the heart to pull himself together.**

The winner is Alucard.


	13. Wolverine vs Raiden

Where there is metal, lighting is likely to strike. And that's what sparks the start of today's fight.

Raiden, the god of thunder and defender of Earthrealm.

Versus

Wolverine, Immortal member of the X-Men. Earth 616 version to be exact.

But both combatants are anything but immortal once they step into the ring. It's our job to find out who would win in a clash.

* * *

Wolverine:

Originally named James Howlet, Logan was the wimpiest kid to have ver wimped. But everything changed when his mutant powers began to kick in. His mind began to go into a more animalistic nature, his body started to heal from major injuries, and his hands were given the ability to sprout out and retract three long claw capable of skewering a man with ease.

That was one hell of a puberty. But not everything was just rainbows and claws. Logan's animalistic mind took control eventually and caused him to forget everything there was to know about his past. There was no more James, there was only The Wolverine.

And after joining the Weapon X project, Wolverine was give a skeleton made of the hardest substance on Earth, Adnatium. How hard is it? Well Thor, with his strength increasing belt and his hammer charged up with all the Odin Force he could muster took a swing at a soda can sized pillar of the metal and only managed to barely dent it.

It's no wonder why this dude was made to fight the Hulk. I mean when you got a green monster that can throw a punch so fast that the friction it builds up lights up a solar system, you better be able to take a beating as well as dish it back out.

But that's not all Wolverine is capable of. He leapt into battle against Satan himself, is fast enough to land a knockout blow on speedsters such as Speed Demon and Quicksilver, capable of detecting others through sent alone, and trained in samurai sword fighting.

But most of all, he was once burnt down to the skeleton after being caught in the heart of a nuclear explosion, healed back to normal, and kicked the ass of the bomber that blew him up.

Yet Wolverine is not immortal. He can die if his brain is destroyed. But that's a brain behind the hardest metal there is.

* * *

Raiden:

The God of Thunder and defender of Earthrealm. When the forces of Outrealm, The Neatherrealm, or even a crossover with the DC universe happens, one man was always there to lead the charge against evil, and his name was Raiden.

Abiding by the rules of the Elder Gods, Raiden has defended Earthrealm in the Mortal Kombat tournaments long then most humans have been alive to even witness. He's faced off with gods of Out World, demon necromancer said from hell, the resurrected darker half's of his fallen comrades, and even matched the strength of Superman in a one-on-one fight.

But that doesn't mean he's unbeatable. Raiden has lost fights before, yet most of them are due partially to the fact that he was fighting as a mortal and not a god, as the rules of Mortal Kombat state themselves.

Yet even when he is limited to mortality Raiden was able to go head to head with some pretty powerful foes and accomplish some weird feats. Such as teleportation, flight, sending his electricity through a wooden staff and dry stone floors, and sending enough electricity into the human body that their head explodes.

Along with his power Raiden wields a battle hammer and wooden staff. More than enough to handle any foes that enter into the arena with him.

* * *

The combatants are ready and stage is set.

It's time for a clash!

* * *

Raiden teleports into an alley way at night. Sparks fly off of him as he steps forward.

"Let thunder take you!" He states outloud.

Wolverine then steps in from the otherside, clashing his claws together.

"Big mistake bub!" Wolverine says as he readies to pounce.

FIGHT!

Raiden starts by flying forward. He rams into Wolverines gut and zaps him with a surge of electricity as he flys forward. Raiden stops and let's Wolverine fly out into the street as a car runs him over. Wolverine gets back up, his suit slightly torn but his wounds already healed.

"Unusal, for a mortal." Raiden says as he inspects Wolverine.

"You're gonna have a hard time killing me Highlander!" Logan answers with.

"But I will kill you nonetheless." Raiden retorted while creating a ball of lighting in between his arms.

He shot the ball but misses as Wolverine leaps to the side. Logan digs his claws into a mailbox on the sidewalk and throws it at Raiden. Raiden breaks down his body and deconstructs into electricity, vanishing into thin air. Wolverine takes a few steps back and sniffs the air. He also listens to the sound of thunder. Logan swings his left elbow back and hits Raiden as he appears behind him. He takes another swipe at Raiden with his right claw, running it right through his left shoulder.

"AHH!" Raiden screamed out.

"I have real good smelling and hearing, bub." Logan says.

"Then use them." Raiden answers as he charges up enough lighting to create a blinding light.

Wolverine staggers back and grips his eyes while screaming out in pain. Raiden takes the time to use his magic to heal his wounds and summon his battle hammer. Logan recovers in time to see Raiden taking a lighting charged swing with his hammer and nail him on the left of his head. The static discharge sends Wolverine saying into the side of a building, skidding across the street on the other side and slamming into the side of a bus. Raiden teleports over to that street, unarmed.

"Do you yeild?" Raiden asks.

"Nah uh." Logan answers. "Compared to Thor, you hit like a bitch."

Raiden summons his wooden staff as Wolverine lunges forward. He swipes down, cutting the staff into pieces down the middle, and runs his claws into Raidens gut. Raiden coughs up some blood but manages to grab Logan's arms as they sink further into him. Raiden then channels all of his lighting while gripping Wolverine. He sends each volt coursing through Logan's bones and into his skull until finally, Wolverines head explodes.

Logan's claws slide out of Raidens gut as he falls back, a lifeless corpse in the street. Raiden presses down on his stomach and leans against a nearby wall.

"Fatality." Raiden says.

* * *

Results:

Wolverines healing factor is a tough one. Even hellfire can't kill him, but only cripple him. Yet it does come from his brain, a brain surrounded by an Adinatium metal skull, and metal is a highly conductible material for electricity.

Electricity being Raidens main power, and his history with making heads explode, it wasn't hard to find out that Raiden could kill Logan in the same way. And before you start saying "Raiden was impaled though, he would've died!" I'd agree with you, if it wasn't for foes such as Baraka and Scorpion whom have attacks that involve running blades through their enemies guts and skulls for a daily fist fight.

The god of thunder will be just fine... Can't say the same for Quan Chi and the other inhabitants of the Netherrealm though. None of them have lighting to stop Wolverine.


End file.
